


Clay.

by haveblue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveblue/pseuds/haveblue
Summary: dont read this shit, please.
Kudos: 2





	Clay.

I'm inebriated by your perfume. I feel your tender touch on my cheeks. I open my eyes. I get lost in your sincere and fleeting gaze. Your eyes are as green as the sea, so deep, so intriguing. I get closer; I feel the waves. I feel free.

I run. I run until I get lost. Where are you? Why is it so dark? I'm scared. I collapse to the ground and plunge my head into my knees. I feel a hand fondling my head. I have hallucinations. I cry in this space, away from the light. The tears fall and cut my cheeks like blades. They burn. I hiccup loudly.

Hands grab my neck abruptly, trying to choke me. I still see nothing. I struggle. Other hands hold me motionless, welded to the ground. I give up; I can only wait for my end. I feel my lungs stop. The lesions on my body slowly gush blood.

I breathe.

I walk along a brick corridor, weary and broken; there is no end. But why? Why all of this?

I did what I was supposed to!

I hear a door close behind me. There is a mirror. I stare at myself. I'm _a_ _mess_. The mirror shatters into a thousand pieces, producing peals that echo in the distance, all along the corridor. My hand is full of red glass fragments.

I shut the door. All of this is exhaustive, just like my whole life has been. I feel my heart pounding at great speed. My back runs and crawls against the door. My lungs hurt. A light wind blows and caresses my face and my sight gets brightened by a dim light.

And when the light goes out, you come.

I timidly sneak into your arms, I feel safe. You hold me softly like I'm made of glass. I'm fragile.

'It's _me_.'

The knot in my stomach slowly begins to unravel. I know, _Clay_.


End file.
